Louis Untermeyer bibliography
American poet Louis Untermeyer was the author, editor or compiler, and translator of more than 100 books for readers of all ages. The Louis Untermeyer biography is a full list of publications by Untermeyer. Poetry *''The Younger Quire'' (parodies). New York: The Moods Publishing, 1911. *''First Love: A lyric sequence. Boston: Sherman, French, 1911. *Challenge. New York: Century, 1914. *—and Other Poets'' (parodies). New York: Holt, 1916. *''These Times. New York: Holt, 1917. *''Including Horace, Harcourt, 1919. *''The New Adam. New York: Harcourt, 1920. *''Roast Leviathan, Harcourt, 1923, reprinted, Arno, 1975. *(With son, Richard Untermeyer) Poems, privately printed, 1927. *''Roast Leviathan''. New York: Harcourt, 1923; reprinted, Arno, 1975. *''Poems'' (with son, Richard Untermeyer). privately published, 1927. *''Burning Bush''. New York: Harcourt, 1928. *''Adirondack Cycle''. New York: Random House, 1929. *''Food and Drink''. New York: Harcourt, 1932. *''First Words before Spring''. New York: Knopf, 1933. *''Selected Poems and Parodies''. New York: Harcourt, 1935. *''Long Feud: Selected poems''. New York: Harcourt, 1962. *''Labyrinth of Love''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1965. Novel *''Moses''. New York: Harcourt, 1928. Short fiction *''Heavens'' (parodies). New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1922. *''The Donkey of God'' (short stories). New York: Harcourt, 1932. *''Chip: My life and times, as overheard by Louis Untermeyer'' (fiction; illustrated by Untermeyer with Vera Neville), Harcourt, 1933. *''The Wonderful Adventures of Paul Bunyan'' (reteller). Heritage, 1945. *''Cat o' Nine Tales''. Heritage, 1971. Non-fiction *''The New Era in American Poetry'' (essays). New York: Holt, 1919; Scholarly Press, 1970. *''American Poetry since 1900'' (essays). New York: Holt, 1923, reprinted, Folcroft, 1977. *''The Forms of Poetry: A pocket dictionary of verse'' New York: Harcourt, 1926; Darby Books, 1982, latest revised edition, Harcourt, 1967. *''Collected Parodies''. Harcourt, 1926. *''Blue Rhine, Black Forest, a Hand-and Day-Book'' (travel journal). New York: Harcourt, 1930. * Poetry: Its Appreciation and Enjoyment (with Carter Davidson). New York: Harcourt, 1934. *''The Last Pirate: Tales from the Gilbert and Sullivan operas''. New York: Harcourt, 1934. *(With Clara Mannes) Songs to Sing to Children, (with Clara Mannes). New York: Harcourt, 1935. *''Heinrich Heine: Paradox and poet,. New York: Harcourt, 1937; R. West, 1980. ''Volume 1: The Poems, Volume 2: The Life, * Doorways to Poetry (textbook; with others). New York: Harcourt, 1938. *''Play in Poetry'' (Henry Ward Beecher Lectures). New York: Harcourt, 1938; Arden Library, 1980. *''From Another World: The autobiography of Louis Untermeyer'' New York: Harcourt, 1939. *(Reteller) Charles Perrault, French Fairy Tales Retold, illustrated by Gustave Dore, Didier, 1945. *(Reteller) Perrault, All the French Fairy Tales, illustrated by Dore, Didier, 1945. *(Reteller) Perrault, More French Fairy Tales Retold, illustrated by Dore, Didier, 1946. *''A Century of Candymaking, 1847-1947''. privately printed, 1947. *''Makers of the Modern World'' (biography). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1955. *''Lives of the Poets: The story of 1000 years of English and American poetry''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1959. *''Edwin Arlington Robinson: A reappraisal''. Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1963. *''The Letters of Robert Frost to Louis Untermeyer.'' New York: Holt, 1963. *''Lives of the Poets 1963''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1963. *''The Second Christmas''. Hallmark Cards, 1964. *''The World's Greatest Stories: Fifty-five legends that live forever''. Evans, 1964; **also published as The Firebringer, and other great stories: Fifty-five legends that live forever. Evans, 1968. *''Robert Frost: A backward look''. Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1964. *''The Paths of Poetry: Twenty-five poets and their poems''. Delacorte, 1966. *''The Pursuit of Poetry: A guide to its understanding and appreciation, with an explanation of its forms and a dictionary of poetic terms''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1969. *''Said I to Myself, Said I: Reflections and reappraisals, digressions and diversions''. privately printed, 1978. Memoirs *''From Another World: The Autobiography of Louis Untermeyer,'' Harcourt, 1939. * Bygones: The Recollections of Louis Untermeyer, Harcourt, 1965. Juvenile Poetry *''For You with Love''. Golden Press, 1961. *''One and One and One''. Crowell-Collier, 1962. *''This Is Your Day''. Golden Press, 1964. *''Thanks: A Poem''. Odyssey, 1965. *''Thinking of You''. Golden Press, 1968. *''A Friend Indeed''. Golden Press, 1968. *''You: A Poem'', (illustrated by Martha Alexander). Golden Press, 1969. Prose *''The Kitten Who Barked'' (fiction). Golden Press, 1962. *''Merry Christmas''. Golden Press, 1967. *''Your Lucky Stars''. Golden Press, 1968. *''Lift up Your Heart'' (consolation). Golden Press, 1968. *''Plants of the Bible'' (with paintings by Anne O. Dowden). Golden Press, 1970. Translated *Heinrich Heine, Poems, Harcourt, 1923. *(And adapter) Gottfried Keller, Fat of the Cat, and Other Stories, Harcourt, 1925. *Heine, Poetry and Prose, Citadel, 1948. *Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac, Limited Editions Club, 1954. *(And editor) Heine, The Poems of Heinrich Heine, Limited Editions Club, 1957. Edited or compiled *''Modern American Poetry. New York: Harcourt, Brace, & Howe, 1919; **revised & enlarged edition, New York: Harcourt Brace, 1921. *''A Miscellany of American Poetry, Granger, 1920, reprinted, 1978. *''Modern British Poetry'' (also see below). New York: Harcourt, Brace, & Howe, 1920. *Anne Wickham, The Poems of Anna Wickham, 1921. *''Modern American and British Poetry. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1922; 9th revised edition, 1962. *''American Poetry, 1922: A miscellany. Granger, 1922, reprinted, 1976. *''This Singing World''. Harcourt, Volume 1: An Anthology of Modern Poetry for Young People, 1923, Volume 2:Junior Edition, 1926, Volume 3: For Younger Children, 1926. *''American Poetry 1925: A miscellany''. Granger, 1925, reprinted, 1977. *''Walt Whitman''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1926. *''Yesterday and Today: A comparative anthology of poetry''. New York: Harcourt, 1926 **revised as Yesterday and Today: A collection of verse (mostly modern) designed for the verage person of nine to nineteen and possibly older. New York: Harcourt, 1927. *''American Poetry, 1927: A miscellany''. Granger, 1927, reprinted, 1978. *''Emily Dickinson''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1927. *''Conrad Aiken''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1927. * New Songs for New Voices (juvenile; edited with Clara and David Mannes). New York: Harcourt, 1928. *''A Critical Anthology: Modern American Poetry, Modern British Poetry'' (contains revised editions of Modern American Poetry and Modern British Poetry). New York: Harcourt, 1930. *''American Poetry from the Beginning to Whitman''. New York: Harcourt, 1931. *''The Book of Living Verse: English and American poetry from the Thirteenth Century to the Present Day,Harcourt, 1932, 2nd revised edition published as ''The Book of Living Verse: Limited to the Chief Poets, 1939, text edition, 1949. *''The New Treasury of Verse,'' Odhams Press, 1934. *''Rainbow in the Sky'' (poems; juvenile). New York: Harcourt, 1935, reprinted, 1980. *''Stars to Steer By'' (poems; juvenile). New York: Harcourt, 1941. *''A Treasury of Great Poems: English and American''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1942; ** revised as A Concise Treasury of Great Poems: English and American, from the foundations of the English spirit to the outstanding poetry of Our own time. 1955, *revised & enlarged as A Treasury of Great Poems: English and American, with lives of the poets and historical settings selected and integrated by Louis Untermeyer. (2 volumes), 1964. *Edgar Allan Poe, Complete Poems. Heritage, 1943. *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow,Henry W. Longfellow, Poems. Heritage, 1943. *Robert Frost, Come In, and other poems. New York: Holt, 1943 **revised & enlarged as The Road Not Taken: An introduction to Robert Frost, 1951. *''Great Poems from Chaucer to Whitman''. Editions for the Armed Services, 1944. *Ralph Waldo Emerson, Poems. Heritage, 1945. *''The Pocket Book of Story Poems'' New York: Pocket Books, 1945; **revised & enlarged as Story Poems: An anthology of narrative verse. Washington Square Press, 1957. *John Greenleaf Whittier, Poems, Heritage, 1945. *Elizabeth Barrett Browning & Robert Browning, Love Poems. Rutgers University Press, 1946. *''A Treasury of Laughter''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1946. *''The Book of Noble Thoughts''. American Artists Group, 1946. *William Cullen Bryant, Poems. Heritage, 1947. *''The Pocket Treasury'' (prose selections; edited with others). New York: Pocket Books, 1947. *Omar Khayyam, Rubaiyat. New York: Random House, 1947. *''Anthology of the New England Poets: From colonial times to the present day''. New York: Random House, 1948. *Robert Herrick & John Donne, The Love Poems. Rutgers University Press, 1948. *''The Pocket Book of American Poems: From the colonial period to the present day''. New York: Pocket Books, 1948. *''The Inner Sanctum Walt Whitman''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1949. *''The Best Humor of 1949-1950'' (edited with R.E. Shikes). New York:Holt, 1951. *''The Best Humor of 1951-1952'' (edited with R.E. Shikes). New York:Holt, 1952. *Emily Dickinson, Poems. Heritage, 1952. *''The Magic Circle: Stories and people in poetry,. New York: Harcourt, 1952. *''Early American Poets. Literary Publishers, 1952; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. *''The Book of Wit and Humor'' (prose selections). Mercury Books, 1953. *''A Treasury of Ribaldry''. Hanover House, 1956. *''The Golden Treasury of Poetry'' (juvenile). Golden Press, 1959. *''The Britannica Library of Great American Writing'' (prose selections). (2 volumes), Britannica Press, 1960. *''Albatross Book of Verse: English and American Poetry from the 13th century to the present day''. Collins, 1960, revised and enlarged edition, 1978. *''Lots of Limericks: Light, lusty and lasting''. Doubleday, 1961. *Jakob Ludwig Karl Grimm & Wilhelm Karl Grimm, Fairy Tales; the Complete Household Tales of Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm (edited with wife Byrna Untermeyer). Limited Editions Club, 1962. *''Legendary Animals'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Western, 1963. *''An Uninhibited Treasury of Erotic Poetry''. New York: Dial, 1963. *''The Pan Book of Lymericks''. Pan Books, 1963. *''Love Sonnets''. Odyssey, 1964. *''Aesop's Fables,'' (editor & adapter). Golden Press, 1965. *''Love Lyrics''. Odyssey, 1965. *(With B. Untermeyer) The Golden Treasury of Children's Literature, (edited with B. Untermeyer). Western, 1966 **published in UK as The Children's Treasury of Literature in Colour. Hamlyn, 1966. *''Songs of Joy: Selections from the Book of Psalms'' (juvenile), World Publishing, 1967. *''Words of Wisdom'' (quotations; edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1968. *''Tales and Legends'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1968. *''Adventure Stories'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1968. *''Animal Stories'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1968. *''Favorite Classics'' (with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1968. *''Tales from the Ballet'' (editor & adapter). Golden Press, 1968. *''A Time for Peace: Verses from the Bible,'' World Publishing, 1969. *''The Golden Book of Fun and Nonsense''. Golden Press, 1970. *''Roses: Selections'' (with paintings by Dowden). Golden Press, 1970. *''Men and Women: The poetry of love''. American Heritage Press, 1970. *''The Golden Book of Poems for the Very Young''. Golden Press, 1971. *''The Golden Treasury of Animal Stories and Poems''. Golden Press, 1971. *''Treasury of Great Humor: Including wit, whimsy and satire from the remote past to the present.'' McGraw, 1972. *''Fifty Modern American and British Poets, 1920-1970''. McKay, 1973. *''Stories and Poems for the Very Young'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Golden Press, 1973. *''A Galaxy of Verse'' (edited with Byrna Untermeyer). Evans, 1978. *Robert Frost, New Enlarged Anthology of Robert Frost's Poems. Washington Square Press, 1982. Other *Editorial consultant, "Prose and Poetry" series of recordings, L. W. Singer Co., 1963. * Contributor to periodicals, including New Republic, Yale Review, Saturday Review, and others. * Contributing editor, The Liberator, 1918-24 * poetry editor, American Mercury, 1934-37 * co-founder and contributing editor, Seven Arts. References *Louis Untermeyer 1885-1977, Poetry Foundation, Web, June 24, 2012. Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of American authors